Hot Summer Day
by Sincerly.Yours
Summary: Oneshot - The Seigaku & Hyotei regulars are supposed to meet for practise matches although it's way to hot to play, but Atobe has a plan. Probably OCC.


It was the hottest day of summer so far. It was so hot that the weather network was warning people to not do any activity that raises your body temperature too high or you may me in danger. Today was also the day that the Seigaku & Hyotei had planned for the regulars to have practise matches. This meant that the regulars were now at the glorious Atobe mansion having little competitions on their own.

On Seigaku's way over they had heard the "bad" news and were hoping that this way they could go home early and not have to spend the day with Hyoutei. But upon arrival when Tezuka had simply stated this to Atobe, he easily replied, "Well since you are already here gracing yourselves with Oresama's presence you might as well stay and continue to enjoy Oresama's presence. Oresama's extravagant home has plenty of things for you to preoccupy yourselves with, or create some friendly competition." Atobe has said all this with a smile on his face. The annoyed groans of the Seigaku regulars had been heard but they all stayed regardless.

This has brought all the regulars to where they are now. Kabaji, Hiyoshi, Oshitari & Mukahi were in the pool playing water volleyball against Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura and Inui. Atobe was sitting in his chair by the pool, umbrella open, sunglasses on, and drinks on their way. Shishido and Ootori were inside with Tezuka and Fuji supposedly singing karaoke. (You never know when Fuji's involved) Momo and Kaidoh were sitting at two separate trees that were beside each other yelling back and forth, and Ryoma and Jirou were sleeping in the shade closest to Atobe.

While Atobe sat sipping on his Pina Collada, virgin of course since The Atobe Keigo was no criminal, he thought about the best way to carry out his plan. Unknown to the Seigaku regulars the fact that today was the hottest day so far was all in Atobe's plan. He had been in love with that little no good brat that seemed to have luck on his side for quite a while know. At first he denied his feelings. As if he would love an arrogant child like that. But as time went on and the other Seigaku and Hyotei regulars began to pair off, he realized his feelings were true and that the little brat should want to be with him, should be proud even that Atobe would want a commoner like himself. From that moment he devised a plan to bring happiness into the young prodigy's life. No it was not out of selfish need it was out of kindness and generosity.

Atobe sat for a while longer contemplating his best choice of action until it dawned on him the best place to go. Atobe rose from his chair with the help of his servants and motioned for them to follow him sending one off to get a can of grape ponta, as he walked over to the napping golden eyed boy. He then proceeded to shift the boys cap up so some light would hit his eyes and began to shake the boy awake.

Ryoma woke with a start and was handed his favourite drink, a can of grape ponta. Ryoma sat up, opened his drink and then asked, "What do you want Monkey King?" Atobe wrinkled his nose slightly at the distasteful nickname and then told him what he wanted. "Oresama wants to speak with you Echizen."

"About what?" Ryoma questioned proceeding to sip his Ponta and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well tennis of course." Atobe hoped that would peak his interest. Atobe looked to Ryoma's eyes to see a flicker of interest pass through them. 'So far so good' he thought.

Ryoma's bored expression returned as he toke another sip. "If you must. Talk away."

"Good. Since Oresama does not like to be interrupted we shall talk in my room." After Atobe said that he turned and walked towards his home.

"What?"Ryoma exclaimed. But before he got a chance to protest he was taken hold by each are and dragged after Atobe.

(\_/)

- (='.'=) -

(")_(")

They had now made it to Atobe's bedroom. Said Hyotei Capitan was now sitting on his bed while Ryoma continued to try and escape the monkey king's room but to no avail.

"Are you done yet brat?"Atobe asked. He would succeed. For Ryoma's sake.

Ryoma sighed and turned to look at the reason why he was stuck with no escape. "Why are we in your room to talk? And why is the door locked?" Ryoma was getting vibes of Atobe he didn't want coming his way.

"Well Oresama didn't trust you not to leave, and you have just proven my thoughts to be true. Oresama also has something very important to talk to you about." Atobe told the smaller boy.

"Okay well couldn't we have still been in a smaller, less comfortable, unlocked room. I don't really desire to be locked in a room with an extravagant monkey king." Ryoma smirked. Maybe if he pissed him of he'd get out and those weird vibes would stop.

Atobe just frowned. That wasn't the response Ryoma had been looking for it confused him. Atobe got up and walked over to his window speaking so low Ryoma almost missed it. "Do you really hate oresama that much?"

That shocked Ryoma. He never thought Atobe would care what he thought of him, not to mention he actually admired Atobe but he'd never let him know that, or so he thought. "What no I Admire you." 'Crap did I just say that.' By the surprised look on Atobe's face he decided, yes he did.

Atobe smiled suddenly and then began walking towards Ryoma as if he were stalking prey, causing the younger boy to try and walk away from him. Ryoma only proceeded in walking into Atobe's bed.

"I like you Ryoma. I have for a while, and today I'll make you mine." Atobe said moving quickly towards him.

"He he what happened to the Oresama business Atobe?" Ryoma asked hoping for a distraction as he found an escape. But before he could even crawl to the other side of the bed Atobe grabbed him and pinned him on his back moving his face close to the younger boy's.

"Call me Keigo." He growled out huskily. Hungrily devouring Ryoma's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Ryoma had been so shocked he just laid there unmoving until it all made sense and he shyly kissed back as his eyes fluttered shut. He has originally thought that Atobe liked his buchou and had gotten jealous but he had liked his monkey king for a while now.

When Keigo detached his lips from Ryoma's a sigh of contentment was released from his mouth as he let a small smile form on his lips. "I Love you brat." Keigo told him with a smile on his lips as well. "I Love you too, .. K-Keigo." Ryoma said not used to saying the elder's name. Keigo's smile turned to a smirk as he said, "That's right brat know who you're master is," and then began to ravish his golden eyed boy leaving said boy in a squirming, moaning, wanton mess.

(\_/)

- (='.'=) -

(")_(")

It was now late afternoon early evening after Keigo had proceeded to make Ryoma his, leaving them both exhausted but extremely overjoyed. Ryoma was snuggled up close to Keigo, head on chest, lying under one silk purple sheet. They were both content and about to doze off with small smiles on their faces when Ryoma heard a defeated groan.

"Keigo," Ryoma whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the older male mumbled.

Then came a chuckle and a quiet squeal. It also sounded like people were talking lowly.

"That can you hear that?" Ryoma asked again

Keigo strained his ears just when someone who sounded a lot like Gakuto said a little too loudly, "See I told you they would have sex as soon as they got together. Cough it up suckers." A round of "Shhhhhhhh" followed after. At this Keigo looked over towards his door, Ryoma following his gaze, to see that the door was slightly ajar. Keigo growled softly and silently got up put on his boxers and then walked to the door swinging it open.

"Well hello there. You happen to be disturbing Oresama so screw off." Keigo said without his usual air of royalty. He then saw the bundle of bills and change in Gakuto's hand. "Oh and this would be mine." Keigo said as he grabbed the money then slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

Keigo then walked back over to his bed, placed the money on the bedside table, slipped of his boxers then got back into bed and cuddled up with his new boyfriend. "You can have the money brat."

Ryoma smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Thanks' Keigo."

"Just go to sleep Ryoma." And with that the two boys feel asleep while the rest of the regular team members just started at Keigo's bedroom door in shock.


End file.
